User talk:Kagimizu
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Matrix Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:DarkFuture page. It will be helpful to go through the Manual of Style. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkFuture (Talk) 01:57, October 8, 2012 Thanks for the interview. I left my answers on my talk page. 03:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Featured User Interview How do you feel about being Featured User? "I'm honestly quite surprised to be featured! I haven't exactly been the most active user as of late, but I'm very delighted the community gave me this chance again, with some help from a certain guy of sacor. It's always a ton of fun to be the Featured User. Maybe I'll be able to share what I've been up to in this interview!" # 1. Q) Beyond her similarities to someone we all know, how do you feel about Sticks the Badger? :A) Sticks seems like the perfect addition to the "Boom" team. Every character has their own distinct personality and talents, and I'm sure Sticks will definitely keep things interesting in her own special way. I've never been particularly resentful of any character in the Sonic series. I am always willing to give each new character a chance. I keep hearing "the Sonic series has too many characters and Sega should stop adding new characters and just focus on the characters with little to no background". Quite frankly, I have to disagree. Thinking like that is very close-minded. The world itself is a diverse place filled with many diverse people. I believe the existence of other characters besides the main cast is to be expected in that sense. Besides, then everyone would get bored of seeing the same old characters over and over again. And they wonder why Sonic has been the only playable character in recent games. I say just give the game/TV series a chance instead of criticizing every little detail that is revealed before the release. # 2. Q) With the most recent information released about Sonic Boom, what are your thoughts on the game? :A) I believe this game is the game Sonic fans have been waiting for. As I said above, everyone has been wondering why Sonic has been the only playable character in the most recent games. Well, now we'll be able to play as Tails, Knuckles and Amy again, somewhat similar to the "Sonic Adventure" and "Sonic Heroes" games. This shows that Sega is always taking their fans' "words" to heart, even if those words are a bit harsh. It's just sad that no matter what they do, the fans seem to always have something to complain about. But you can't please everyone. # 3. Q) How do you feel about Sonic toys? :A) If I were a bit younger (not saying I'm too old or anything) I would have loved to have had those in my life. Growing up, I've always wanted some Sonic action figures, but could never find any in stores. But in 2004, I won some large Sonic and Shadow plushies in a contest while vacationing in Florida. 10 years later, I still keep them near by. I would never leave them in a dusty old basement. I also have a Sonic figure with Caliburn from the "Sonic and the Black Knight" line of toys I got around the time the game launched. Sonic's arm keeps popping out the socket for some reason, which makes it difficult to trust him with guarding my wallet, but he's been doing an outstanding job thus far. Perhaps I will reward him with plastic chili dogs. # 4. Q) LEGO Sonic videogame; thoughts? :A) I would definitely get it, probably just because I always get any new Sonic game upon release. But I'm sure it would be interesting! I'm curious how the characters would appear in LEGO form and how certain locations like Green Hill Zone would look LEGO-fied. # 5. Q) What's your favorite season, and why? :A) I've always preferred winter over any other season for a multitude of reasons. Where I live, we get plenty of snow each year, and it's always pretty to see everything covered with snow. I'm never too keen with hot, sunny days. I'm one of those weird guys who cheers when it starts raining... so long as I'm not out there when it's occurring, that is. I also can't tolerate when the heat effects the temperature in the house because my family is reluctant to turn on the air conditioning (much like now). So yeah, winter all the way! But there are times where I would want warmer days over colder days, such as when I'm heading to school in zero below weather. Yeah, that's a no-no, especially when my body starts getting numb. I guess I'm picky. # 6. Q) What's your favorite outdoor activity? :A) I don't get out much. In fact, it's rare that I do. But as a kid, I never minded going to the park. I lived a spoiled life, so I never had to do any chores like mowing the lawn, if that counts as an outdoor activity...? When in elementary school, I had fun playing tag with other kids (they would always have me be "it" because I was the fastest even if I successfully tagged someone else...). Even during the mile laps I had to do in P.E., some kids would call me Sonic because I could always get far ahead of them in just a few seconds. Ah, how times have changed, but I digress. # 7. Q) What's your favorite indoor activity (that you can actually talk about)? :A) Indoor activities? NOW we're talking, and it's also time for me to share why I haven't been as active as I used to be on here. I'm aiming to become a comic artist, which means I'm always busy making artwork (indoors!), even if most - if not all - of it is supposed to be sequential, but I'm working on that now. The thing is, I didn't realize until last year that I had a strong passion for art. I graduated high school in 2012 unsure of what I would be doing with my life. I was constantly jumping from one career to another, never truly knowing what made me happy. But all of that changed when I commissioned Archie Comic artist Tracy Yardley last year. He drew some pics for me, and I tried my hand at coloring them. I enjoyed it so much that I could literally feel a little flame burst inside me, but I knew what I had done wasn't perfect or close to professional. I wanted to see how a pro could color those same sketches. :Later that same year, I was lucky enough to also commission Matt Herms, and it blew my mind how much detailed his coloring was compared to mine. Now that I had seen what I could've done if I were a pro, I started to practice coloring using Matt's art style. I also kept in touch with Tracy briefly, who - amongst his busy schedule - gave me a few tips and some helpful advice on becoming a comic artist, and I have never been more happier. Even so, I knew I had a ton of work to do to get to where I wanted to be. Even though I could color decently, I didn't have any drawing skill whatsoever. My drawings were just terrible and I didn't think I would ever improve. But I held on to my desires and attended a comics school for a 3 week course. In just that little time, I had already improved so much that I was able to make my very first original penciling drawing called the "Boomtastic 4" which I've also uploaded to my profile! To be able to come this far in such a small amount of time, I knew that this is what I was meant to do. Had I known years ago that art was my passion, I could already be a professional (or close enough to one). But I'm living proof that it's never too late to do what your heart desires. :Sooooo, in summary, I haven't been too active on SNN lately because I'm trying to develop myself as an artist. And even though I haven't been making art for too long, I've managed to improve so much in such little time and I'm determined to keep moving forward. Never give up and follow your dreams! # 8. Q) What do you think of the upcoming "Transformers: Age of Extinction" movie? :A) I know about it, but I don't know too much about it. I've seen all the other Transformer films, so I suppose there's no reason why I wouldn't want to see this one. From what I've seen in the trailers, I don't think it's very cool that humanity is turning against the Transformers just because they no longer need their help, or at least, that's the message I got when I saw the trailer. # 9. Q) What's your favorite sport? How would you feel about a Sonic game based on that sport? :A) I'm not too fond of sports, to be honest... But that's not to say I wouldn't enjoy a Sonic game about a particular sport. I have all of the games in the Olympic series, so I have found some enjoyment with Sonic and sports. If I had to choose one though, I would probably pick tennis. Oh but wait, there's already a Sonic-related tennis game. Oh well. How about bowling, then? # 10. Q) When it comes to video games, what would you consider an "old shame"? :A) Hmmm... Having to battle incredibly powerful bosses or enemies that leave you close to death in just one or two hits. I also don't like levels with too many platform-jumping between bottomless pits like in Silent Forest. No one likes to lose. ---- Here you go. Thanks for the interview! 17:00, June 1, 2014 (UTC) No worries, I've been a bit busy with college work myself. And no, he hasn't contacted me about it yet. Take your time! 17:50, March 11, 2015 (UTC)